


bubblegum flavored blood

by DragonsAndCryptids



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAndCryptids/pseuds/DragonsAndCryptids
Summary: Bonnibel jokes that her new girlfriend is a vampire, but that's all it is, right? A joke.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238





	bubblegum flavored blood

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Adventure Time a few days ago, and I wanted to write something short and fluffy for these two. They're just so cute

Bonnibel was  _ not _ superstitious, thank you very much. Black cats were sweethearts. Ghosts and spirits were just the creations of old buildings. Breaking a mirror was annoying, but nothing deadly. If you wanted to read your horoscope every morning, go ahead, she wasn’t going to stop you, but personally she thought you were wasting your time. 

And yet… despite all of that… she was fairly certain her new girlfriend was a vampire. 

Now listen, she knew how ridiculous it sounded. Vampires weren’t real, and all that jazz. And normally, she would agree! But there were just a few things about Marceline that weren’t… quite right. 

Bonnibel was very fond of Marceline. They’d only been out on a few days, but she really was. Marceline was a little unconventional, a little weird, but hey, so was Bonnibel, so she hadn’t questioned it. Actually, she thought it was cute and endearing. 

They met each other at a concert, some local punk band. It wasn’t really Bonnibel’s style, but her friend Finn had dragged her along. They’d bumped into Marceline, who played in a band not all that different than the one currently performing. Finn had gone to a few of her concerts. 

Bonnibel hadn’t really paid attention to any of their conversation. She couldn’t say she cared about it, and Marceline hadn’t really seemed like a person she would like. With her dark aesthetic (seriously, she looked like she came straight from a Hot Topic fashion show), crass language, and the types of things she seemed to enjoy, Bonnibel just didn’t think they would get along very well. 

But her and Finn had hit it off, and the three of them eventually went to get coffee together after the concert. Bonnibel was civil, of course, but she still didn’t really engage in their conversation. 

Marceline had noticed. “You shy, Bubblegum?” 

“Bubblegum?” she repeated. “My name is Bonnibel.” 

“That’s some bright bubblegum pink hair you’ve got though,” she said. “And you kind of smell like bubblegum, too.” She took a slow sip from her coffee. 

Bonnibel’s cheeks burned. Had she really noticed her bubblegum-scented perfume? She never wore very much, even though she liked the smell. It just seemed childish. 

“Hey, I think it’s cute,” Marceline said. “So is your lolita fashion. You don’t see a lot of that around here. Do you make it yourself?” 

“Kind of,” she said, perking up, surprised the girl even knew what lolita fashion  _ was. _ “I start with a base, but then make alterations, sew pieces on, that kind of thing.” 

Marceline grinned and nodded. “That’s what I do with a lot of my grunge and really gothic clothes. It’s fun!” 

Bonnibel smiled, and began to think that  _ maybe _ she’d judge Marceline a little too quickly. “Yeah, it is.” 

Before they parted ways that night, Marceline had given her her number, and said, “Give me a call sometime. You’re cute, and it’d be nice to have someone to bounce design ideas off of. We’ll make a date out of going to a handcrafts store or something.” 

And well… Bonnibel had never really dated anyone before, but how could she say no to that? 

She learned Marceline went to the same college as her, though she studied music, which explained why Bonnibel had never seen her around before (and she was pretty sure she would remember if she had, what, with her wild fashion). As a biochem major, pretty much all of Bonnibel’s classes would be on the opposite of the campus as hers. 

Marceline came through with her date to a handcrafts store, and they both had a great time picking out fun fabrics and lace and ribbon and the like. Bonnibel had a great time. They went on a few more dates, and Bonnibel noticed that Marceline only ever wanted to meet up with her at night. When she asked about it, she’d shrugged and said, “I work the graveyard shift at this little cafe, and take mostly night classes, so I sleep during the day.” Then she laughed and shook her head. “Plus I’ve got sun poisoning.” 

“Sun poisoning?” 

“Yep,” she said. “It’s kind of like sunburn, but I break out into hives instead. Kind of like being allergic to sunlight. I can go out if I wear a lot of layers, or have an umbrella or sun hat or something, but I do try to avoid it.” 

Bonnibel had laughed. “Kind of like a vampire, huh?” 

Marceline grinned. “Sure. Kind of like a vampire.” 

And that had sparked a running gag that she was dating a vampire, with both Marceline, and her friends. 

Then she noticed… other odd things about Marceline. 

She never really ate (though she chugged caffeine like her life depended on it). Her teeth were a little longer than a normal person’s, almost like… fangs… And even her ears seemed a little more pointed than a normal human’s (Finn had been the one to point that one out). And she definitely had a morbid fascination with blood and the color red. 

Bonnibel didn’t think she  _ really _ believed that Marceline was a vampire, but it was certainly an odd combination of traits to be found in one person. 

“Hey Marceline,” she asked one night. They had decided to stay in and watch movies, the Underworld movies, ironically. “I have a question.” 

“Hit me with it,” Marceline said as she snuggled deeper into Bonnibel’s favorite fuzzy blanket. 

“Are you a vampire?” she asked, keeping her voice calm and collected, wondering how Marceline would react if she didn’t think Bonnibel was joking (mostly). 

Marceline burst out laughing. “Honestly,” she said between gasps as she clutched her stomach. “I was wondering how long it would take you to ask. I’m not exactly low-key about it.” 

“Wait…” Bonnibel dropped the bag of popcorn she was holding.  _ “What!?  _ I was kidding! Are you kidding? You’re kidding, right?” 

Marceline’s laughter died away to a snicker. She opened her mouth, and Bonnibel watched with wide eyes as her, previously, very small fangs elongated. 

Bonnibel schooled her expression into something neutral. “You know,” she said. “You probably shouldn’t be so nonchalant about this. What if people find out?” 

She shrugged and leaned against the back of the couch. “They do all the time. And they do what you just did. They think it’s funny, think it’s a joke. Honestly, it’s so easy to pull off being a vampire in college. No one questions  _ anything.”  _

Bonnibel couldn’t help but chuckle. “Is that why you go all out with the gothic aesthetic?” 

Marceline scoffed and shook her head. “No! I go all out with the gothic aesthetic because I saw an Evanescence concert in like, 2008 and decided to dedicate my life to scene culture.” 

“So I’m dating a vampire,” Bonnibel said as she settled in next to her. 

Marceline nodded. “You’re dating a vampire.” 

“You’re not gonna like, suck my blood or anything, right? ‘Cause I kind of need it,” she said. 

Marceline rolled her eyes and turned the movie up. “Nah, I’m not into bubblegum flavored blood.” 

Bonnibel whacked her in the face with a throw pillow. 


End file.
